


oleander

by orphan_account



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: "Platonic", Alcohol, Bad Flirting, Drunk flirting, Feelings Realization, Filming, House Party, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Recovery, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, a lot of this is "platonic" ;), gay disaster oliver, kiss him u dense fucker jesus, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oliver and randy make a movie
Relationships: Randy Jade/Oliver Swift, Randy Jade/Phonegingi (past)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	oleander

Oliver did not want to be here.

The lights flashed erratically, and deep bass resonated within the man’s chest. The smell of alcohol and weed made his head fuzzy and light. The people yelling in excitement didn’t help the threat of a headache creeping up on him. He felt people push against him as he walked towards a table. There was a bowl of punch that Oliver knew not to interact with, unless he wanted to end up unable to drive home. 

He was walking to the front door, about to leave, when he saw a man crying in the corner. Usually this wasn’t something that bothered Oliver. It was pretty common. In fact, he was about to ignore it entirely when he heard the man say something.

“Why did they leave me…” The man sobbed. Everyone else was leaving him alone, so Oliver walked up to him. He looked familiar, and he was sure they’d met before. However he couldn’t remember his name, let alone how he knew him.

“Hey, are you okay?” The crying man looked up, and hiccuped. Oliver sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with a drunk person right now. Still, the man leaned down.

“Yeahhhh,” he slurred. 

He had a nokia phone head, bandages on his hands and a layered outfit. He was skinny, and very tall, making it look a little unusual as he hunched over. His forehead had a piece of tape that said “FUCKFACE”. He looked a little scruffy, but in a somewhat appealing way. Oliver felt a little dizzy.

“Do you need a ride home?” Oliver caught himself saying. He didn’t know why he was asking, when the only thing he’d get in return would probably be vomit in the back of his car.

The man seemed dazed as he looked up. Oliver’s hand hovered on the man’s shoulder, but he pulled away. He, instead, took his hand and helped him stand up. The man leaned on him heavily, almost causing the shorter man to fall, but the two managed to remain balanced. The odd pair stumbled out together into the night air, it was crisp and refreshing compared to the headache of scents from inside the house.

The taller man’s crying had subdued to more of a sniffling. The music from the party was now faint as the two made their way to Oliver’s car. There were crickets chirping, but other than that it was completely quiet. The two made it to Oliver’s car, where he ushered the drunkard into the seat behind the driver’s.

Oliver then realized he knew this man. His name was Randy, and he had come in a couple of times with a large… thing. It seemed like a cryptid, with stitches, green skin and a stitched phone head. The two had come in every now and then, watched a movie targeted at younger audiences, caused a disturbance, then left. Randy would always shoot apologetic glances when his friend made a scene, and would try to tear them away from it all.

Randy was passed out behind him, and the drive was only a few minutes. Oliver briefly wondered if maybe… the two had been dating? It was really none of his business, but he couldn’t help but wonder.

Oliver got to his house, and he unlocked the door. Then, he walked back to his car and roused the sleeping man. Randy, although half asleep, managed to stumble with him to his couch. The shorter man sighed, and covered him with a blanket.

The man mumbled something. Oliver didn’t quite catch it, but he shrugged it off. Randy mumbled again, louder.

“They left mee…” He whined. If he didn’t think so before, now it was obvious. Randy continued his crying.

Oliver sat down beside him. Maybe the best thing would be to leave? Or maybe listening would help more. 

“We were dating for months,” Randy slurred. “T-Then they just… left!” He cried harder. Oliver didn’t know what to do except give a reassuring pat. The man continued to sob, and the two stayed there. Oliver wondered what he was really doing, a complete stranger in his living room crying. He didn’t seem like the kind to be dangerous, but it still was unusual at the very least.

Randy leaned into him, sobbing into his shirt. Oliver stayed very still, giving awkward pats on the man’s back. His crying slowed down for a second time that night, and soon he fell asleep in Oliver’s arms. The shorter man felt tired, and eased the other man onto the couch. 

He was very lucky that the couch was a pullout sofa. He extended the couch, then lied down and faced away from the sleeping man. Oliver drifted away to sleep, but not before feeling a warm body pressed against his. He sighed, hoping that this man was just doing this because of his drunkenness. He didn’t understand why he was lending his home to a man who was crying, but sleep dragged him under.

Oliver felt trapped. He remembered what happened and felt a little weirded out. It was just a drunk stranger, anyway… Warm arms wrapped around him, but it was comforting in a mildly creepy way. He needed to get up, to go to work, but he didn’t want to wake Randy. He slowly moved away from the man, scooting to the edge until he was able to sit up. 

The short man stood up, and quickly began his morning routine. He hurriedly threw on some new clothes, ate a quick breakfast, then left a few things for Randy when he woke up. He wrote a quick note explaining things, saying he could leave if he wanted but was invited to stay, a glass of water and a pill. Then, Oliver got in his car and drove to work.

His boss, Mr. Dickens, was waiting for him out front. He had on a nice beige suit, as usual, with a dark tie. The man checked his watch then saw him walking. They were closed today, so that meant Oliver could go home after his boss talked to him. This was comforting, considering there was a random man sleeping in his house. 

He waved, getting out of his car and walking up to him. Mr. Dickens ushered him inside.

“Hello, Oliver,” his boss greeted him, then immediately started discussing things. “Well, young chap, I’ll jump straight to the point. It seems that the theatre is running out of customers. Do you have any ideas?” His thick british accent made it a little hard to understand sometimes, but Oliver understood.

“Yes siree, boss! I was thinking of making my own movie!”

Mr. Dickens nodded sullenly. “Any ideas, then? And are they cheap?”

The man had a few, but the cheapest one involved a certain man. “Yeah, I do!”

“Well? What are you still doing here chap?”

Oliver was about to leave when Mr. Dickens stopped him.

“Wait, how was the party?” 

“Oh, it wasn’t very eventful…” Oliver said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He would explain the whole thing with Randy, but it wouldn’t make sense. His boss would most likely shame him for bringing home a stranger. Which was, well, unusual considering he sent him there so he’d have more friends his age. He was doing just fine as he was!

His boss nodded. “Did you meet anyone?”

“Yeah…” He was a little more than sheepish now. 

Mr. Dickens gave him a look, then shrugged. “Then carry on smartly, tally ho!” 

Oliver smiled, then ran back to his car. He sped home, opening the door and finding Randy sitting up and looking at a wall.

“W-Where am I?!” The man asked, snapping his gaze up to the other man. Oliver noticed that he had taken the water but not the pill.

“You were crying at a house party, so I took you here.”

The man fiddled with his bandages. “Oh… um, did I do anything?!” He said, fear raising in his voice. 

Oliver shook his head. “No, of course not!” His anxiety was a little cute. “You did just start talking randomly about your ex, I think…” 

Randy held his head in his hands, sighing. “I-I’m so sorry, you’ve been so kind! I… I didn’t mean to…” He sighed. “Can I-I pay you back somehow?”

This made Oliver smile. “Not really.” The other man let out a small sigh of relief. “Well, you could help me out with something.”

The man looked back up. “What is it?”

“Move a little more to the right,” Oliver instructed. The two were now in a park, two weeks later. The sun was about to dip into the horizon, making it rather chilly. He was setting his camera up on a bench to get the shot of the two of them.

Because he was on a tight budget, Oliver couldn’t hire any other actors if he wanted props and costumes. So, he and Randy would be playing the main roles. He wrote the script so no other characters would need to show up. It was perfect! 

Well, mostly.

Randy was dressed in a cheap but good looking suit, an absolute shaking mess. He had told Oliver he’d never acted before, but it was going to be fine. They could breeze through the production in a few months, maybe even less!

The camera seemed to scare Randy. He anxiously glanced at it a few times, then back at his shoes. 

“W-What if I mess up? Or I-I say the wrong thing…” He said nervously.

Oliver shook his head. “You’ll be totally fine! All you have to do is say your lines, and loud enough for the camera to pick up!” He stepped back, standing next to the other man. Randy seemed to loom over him.

Randy nodded a little too aggressively, then seemed to focus on Oliver. The attention startled the shorter man a bit, Randy’s intense gaze on him, but he was able to clear his thoughts and focus. 

“Alright, start now,” Oliver said. The taller man held his hand, and frigidly held his other to his own face.

“I can’t be with y-you anymore,” Randy seemed to cringe at this line.

“But why? I love you! And you love me...right?” Oliver said. His friend dropped his hands.

“I do but, we can’t continue this,” Randy delivered the line robotically, and Oliver reminded himself to talk to him about emotion. As he continued his monologue, the shorter man made mental notes about his performance. His body language was perfect, even if it was just standing there for now. He moved dramatically, or maybe frantically, but what was the difference, honestly? Randy seemed like he was holding back, too. 

Oliver realized Randy was staring at him, waiting for him to continue the script.

“Was that good enough?” He asked eagerly.

“Oh, it was fine,” Oliver offered. This didn’t seem to sit right with Randy, but he didn’t press any further.

The shorter man turned the camera off, then invited him to sit on the bench with him.

“Are you okay with this? Are you sure you still want to do this?”

Randy sighed. “I know it was bad, but-”

Oliver interrupted. “It wasn’t at all! I promise! I just want to know.” This seemed to please him a little.

“Well, I’ve already m-mem… learned the script, and I have nothing better to do, so… yeah, I guess I-I am.”

This wasn’t that good, but at least it was something. 

“Groovy!” Oliver gave a little thumbs up. “I just want to say you’re doing really good so far. You just need to, uh…”

Randy picked at his bandages. “Have m-more emotion?”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah, actually!”

The taller man fidgeted. “I-I really want to do this, but… why m-me?”

“Because…” The man started, then couldn’t finish. He tried to form the sentence, but couldn’t. “I… don’t exactly know. Can I tell you why later?”

Randy sighed. “Um, sure.”

The two stared out across the park as Oliver tried to think about what to say.

“Say, how about we give it another shot or two, then we can go get some food? It’s pretty late anyway,” He offered.

The other man gave a nod, then they stood up and tried again. Randy wasn’t honestly much better, but he was making an effort at the very least. Oliver would need to change up the script a bit to help him.

The two finished with a mildly decent shot which was good enough for now. They weren’t exactly on a time crunch, but “time is money” was something Mr. Dickens seemed to say a lot. 

The two decided not to eat out, and instead went back to Oliver’s house to pick up Randy’s jacket and drop it back off at his home, where they were going to eat. The walk was quick, and they were able to pick up the jacket easily before making their way to Randy’s apartment.

There was a piece of yellow paper on Randy’s door. Before Oliver could react, the other man snatched it off of the door and scanned it.

“Is everything okay?” Oliver asked in concern.

The other man stuffed it in his pocket.. “S’fine,” he mumbled, then opened his door. This was a little worrying. Oliver had only known him for a while, a little under a month, but it was unusual for him to act this way.

They were dropping off Randy’s jacket, and getting some food, but Oliver took it as a chance to see his new friend’s home. It was, unsurprisingly, a reflection of the man. It was messy, very much so, but littered across the rooms were little small charming objects on the shelves. There were also liquor bottles scattered everywhere. It just occurred to Oliver that his friend might be drunk right now. 

Randy tossed his jacket on the couch, and made his way over to the small kitchen to look through his cupboards. Oliver sat down at the tiny dining table, and watched his friend rummage around. There was a noticeable amount of alcohol in the house.

“S-Sorry, um… I didn’t think anyone w-would come over…” Randy stuttered with an embarrassed flush before grabbing a box of something. “Are you okay with spaghetti?”

Oliver nodded. “Yep!” He was concerned about the alcohol in the house though. He wanted to say something about it, maybe ask him about it or even suggest rehab, but it wasn’t exactly his place to say. He knew Randy had just gone through a tough break up, so he was coping this way. That was fine, maybe, as long as he wasn’t getting hurt...

Randy hurried around the kitchen, making Oliver feel bad he wasn’t helping. He got up and stood behind the other man as he stirred noodles in a pot of boiling water

“Do you need any help?” He asked, making his friend jump. 

“N-No, I’m fine,” Randy said, but it didn’t seem like it. He smelled something burning and opened the unclean oven to find a tragic attempt at garlic bread inside. It was char black. 

Randy had gone back to stirring, but it was frantic and erratic. Oliver, without thinking, wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his shoulder. Randy stopped stirring and his heart rate accelerated. Oliver could feel his heartbeat and let out a soft laugh.

Oliver wasn’t going to let go for a while. He held on, hugging him from behind. Eventually Randy realized this and continued stirring. His heart rate didn’t slow down. Oliver noted that he smelled like sweet pine, and was a little addicted. Coming down from the high, Oliver realized how weird he was being and let go quickly.

“Sooo can I help cook now, dude?” He asked, grinning smugly. 

Randy sighed, moving away. “T-Try not to burn my house down…” 

Oliver gave a chuckle. “You were about to do that,” He teased, “I’m just trying to save you from yourself, dude.”

Randy gave a small laugh, something genuine and real, which caused Oliver’s heart to flutter ever so slightly. He pushed the feeling away, and started to help.

He started by throwing out the garlic bread, much to Randy’s dismay. He dug around the refrigerator and found some microwave ready garlic bread. Oliver put it in for a few minutes, and watched his friend fiddling with a wine bottle.

“Do y-you drink?” The taller man asked.

Oliver shook his head. “Not much. It’s pretty gross to me.”

Randy nodded. He poured himself a glass, then took another with water for Oliver.

The spaghetti was done, and the two sat down to eat. The atmosphere was a little awkward at first, but as the night continued Randy loosened up more (most likely from the wine). 

“Are y-you,” he paused to hiccup softly, “sure you don’t w-want anything to drink?” Randy was leaning over and speaking in the low, almost flirtatious tone he had been keeping for the past 20 minutes at least.

Oliver politely declined. It was half worrying and half entertaining to see the man tipsy. He was worried if he drank anymore, he’d end up the sobbing mess he was at the party.

Randy shrugged, taking another sip.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, now both done with their food. Oliver needed to go home, but he didn’t think that Randy would be very safe by himself. Still, he didn’t know how long the invite extended. So, Oliver stood up.

“Thank you for the meal,” He said, picking up his jacket.

“Y-You’re leaving alreaddyyy?” Randy whined, pulling on his flannel sleeve.

Oliver nodded. “Sorry, I have things to do.”

Randy stood up and almost knocked him over with a strong hug. Oliver hugged back, taking the chance to smell him again. It was very unusual, yes, but it was comforting. He briefly wished that he could find a candle like this, but he doubted he’d ever be able to find the perfect one.

Oliver broke the hug, but Randy let his arms linger. His breath hitched as the man started to move closer. The shorter man tipped his head up. He closed his eyes expectantly, then opened them with a jolt.

What was he doing? Trying to kiss a drunk man? A person he had just no more than a month ago? Slightly embarrassed, he backed up, and opened the door.

“Sorry,” Oliver said. “I’ll see you tomorrow dude.”

He walked home, and tried to forget the disappointed look on Randy’s face.

The next day, Randy was very off. He looked exhausted, and stumbled around like he was drunk, but he did a lot better at his lines. Compared to yesterday, at least. 

When they were done filming, the two walked to a coffee shop to talk to Mr. Dickens. Randy was more than a little nervous meeting him. Oliver wanted to assure him that he’d be fine, that his boss was a great man and wasn’t at all mean, but he decided to let him figure it out by himself.

The two men walked on the sidewalk, struggling not to get seperated by the crowd. It was, after all, late afternoon on a friday. The sun was hiding behind a few dark clouds that promised rain at least, which Oliver was looking forward to. He loved a good storm.

Randy, at one point, held Oliver’s hand to navigate through the mass of people walking around. 

‘It must’ve taken a lot for him to do that,’ Oliver thought with a faint blush.

“What’s even g-going on?” Randy mumbled. 

The shorter man struggled to keep up, clutching tightly onto Randy’s hand as he led the way. He squeezed past another person and let out a small laugh.

“I take it you don’t like crowds?” Oliver teased softly.

Randy stopped at a relatively empty crosswalk. “Too loud,” he mumbled. “A-Also, um, too close together…”

“That’s fine. We should be almost there anyway.”

The two continued walking when the sign changed. This time, Randy walked a little more slower for Oliver. It’s not that he needed it, he actually had very long legs, but Oliver felt very touched by his consideration.

They made it just on time, and Oliver was able to find Mr. Dickens and the couple sat down next to each other. 

Oliver was about to speak when a barista called out a coffee order. 

“Just a moment, chaps.” Mr. Dickens stood up and walked away.

Randy sighed nervously and looked out the window at the cloudy sky.

“There’s really no reason to be anxious but it’s fine if you are!” Oliver gave him a thumbs up with his free hand. “Do you want to get a coffee or something?”

“U-Um, I think I’m fine!” Randy was about to say something else when Mr. Dickens returned.

“Hello, Ollie!” His boss said cheerfully. “How are you doing, love?”

“Groovy, sir!” Oliver responded. Mr. Dickens chuckled as he continued. “This is Randy, the man I told you about.”

He nodded. “Thank you for agreeing to do this,” then Mr. Dickens glanced at their hands. “Why are-”

“Um, I-I’m going to go get a coffee!” Randy interrupted, letting go of Oliver’s hand and walking away. “D-Do you want anything?”

Oliver shook his head. “No thanks.”

He realized they had been holding hands this whole time. Which, honestly, didn’t bother him. Randy’s hands were pretty soft and warm. Oliver’s own hands however, were sweaty.

Mr. Dickens leaned in the moment he left, grinning. “He’s rather dishy, eh?” 

“I don’t know what that means,” Oliver confessed.

His boss laughed. “Good looking? A little shabby, I suppose, but-”

Oliver shook his head quickly. “Oh, no! Not at all! We aren’t, uh, dating or anything.”

“Are you sure, mate?” 

“Definitely! We just met not long ago, anyway…”

Mr. Dickens took a drink of his coffee and replied in an unconvinced tone. “Whatever you say…”

The two remained in a comfortable silence until Randy returned with a small coffee. He sat down next to Oliver and anxiously played with the lid on his cup. Oliver handed the script he wrote to his boss, who began flipping through it.

While he was reading it, Oliver turned to Randy and asked what coffee he got.

“O-Oh, I don’t...know… I d-don’t usually drink coffee.”

Oliver nodded. “May I try?”

Randy pushed the cup over to him. The shorter man took a drink, then almost spit it back out in disgust. Randy looked at him in surprise.

“Yuck!” He wiped the coffee off of his face and set the cup down, sliding it back to Randy, who stared at him in concern and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “Oh, um, I don’t really like black coffee. Too bitter.”

Randy nodded in understanding, but he seemed like the type of guy to drink black coffee at least. He fiddled with the lid again.

Mr. Dickens nodded, adding some things in with a pen. “Almost done,” the man mumbled.

Oliver turned back to Randy and saw him drinking it.

“Dude!” Oliver exclaimed, making the other man jump.

Randy set the cup down. “W-What?”

“Why are you drinking it?!” 

“Oh, I j-just…” 

“That’s an indirect kiss!” Oliver tensed.

Randy shrugged before bringing the cup back up to his lips. “How’s t-that an issue..?”

Oliver blushed with embarrassment. “Um, nevermind.” 

His mind began to race. What was that? Why was he so defensive? It’s not like it mattered. His mind was a little fizzled from Mr. Dickens’ question, maybe. It wasn’t even an indirect kiss, considering Oliver hardly touched it. Still, he felt some sort of resentment towards the cup. Jealousy was the only word that fit, as weird as it sounded. He wished to be held by the man, have his hands on his face and pull him closer...

Nevermind, he was being totally ridiculous. Oliver ditched the thought sheepishly.

The three sat in silence until his boss was done. He handed the script back to Oliver. The two discussed the changes as Randy sipped his coffee, but they were finished before long.

Mr. Dickens shook Randy’s hand. “It was delightful meeting you, Randy!”

Randy gave a small smile. “Y-You too.”

Oliver’s boss left, leaving him and Randy to their own devices. The two sat for a while as Randy finished his coffee. The man had a faraway look, and Oliver couldn’t help but feel like him freaking out about a coffee cup had to do with it.

“Sorry about that,” Oliver said. 

Randy snapped his head around. “H-Huh?”

“Nevermind. Sorry. Do you want to go to my house?”

“Y-Yeah.”

The two exited the coffee shop and began their walk to Oliver’s house, but Randy was lagging behind. Oliver wasn’t exactly the fastest person, but the fact that he was walking faster than his friend worried him.

“A-Actually,” Randy said. “I need to go home… s-sorry… I need to pack.” 

Oliver nodded. “Oh, that’s fine.”

They took a few more steps before Oliver stopped and turned around. “Wait, dude, what do you mean you have to pack?”

His friend froze up completely. Maybe it was a sore subject? 

“Are you leaving?” 

Randy anxiously looked around. “Uh, not e-exactly.”

“Oh.” Oliver decided to leave it at that. If Randy wanted to tell him something, he could. He trusted the man enough that he could come to him if needed. It was unusual, Oliver had just met him less than a month ago and he already felt so connected to him. 

They waved, then separated to go their own ways.

At the park the next day, Randy was anxiously holding a paper. It was the yellow one from the other day.

“B-Before we begin, can we talk?” He nervously asked. The two sat on their usual bench.

“What’s up dude?” Oliver asked.

Randy sighed. “Um, it’s a l-little difficult to ask, b-but...” he looked away, “I’m getting k-kicked out. Of my apartment.”

“Oh.”

“I… I d-don’t exactly h-have a place to stay. C-Could I just… stay with y-you? For just a m-month! I promise I-I won’t be m-much trouble, and I c-can help with rent…”

Oliver shook his head. “No, it’s totally groovy! I don’t mind at all, really.”

“T-Thank you so much…”

“It’s totally fine! It’ll be like a sleepover every night,” he assured the man. This was very convenient, at the most. “After we finish filming, we’ll go get your stuff.”

Randy had a… difficult time adjusting. He didn’t exactly have a lot of things he needed to move in, at the very least. He did, however, have a very big fear of the dark (and lightning and thunder, which wasn’t very convenient considering all the rain lately). Oliver didn’t exactly mind the lights on, but he would still try to find something to help his friend.

The first night, Randy had hardly slept in the other room, so the two decided to share a bed. The second and the third weren’t any better in comparison. He was restless, constantly tossing and turning next to him. The fourth night wasn’t at all any better, if not worse due to the rain. Every creak of the floorboards or a rustle outside, Randy would jump and move closer to Oliver. Personally, he didn’t exactly mind the idea of comforting him if it helped.

The fifth night, Randy faced the man.

“I-I’m so sorry I’m k-keeping you up,” He sighed. “I can move b-back to the c-couch if it’s b-bothering you.”

Oliver shrugged. “No need to, dude. I don’t mind.” He rolled over and tried sleeping. He wasn’t exactly annoyed, just a little tired from the day. The film was going well enough. He had an idea for the script at that moment, then decided to leave it for tomorrow.

A loud boom shook the house. He felt Randy cling onto him and he froze in surprise. 

“O-Oh, g-g-god, sorry,” Randy apologised. It sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Oliver turned back around to face him. “Are you okay?”

“I-I hate th-thunder storms,” he laughed nervously.

“Can I try something?” Oliver asked. Randy hesitantly nodded, and he wrapped his arms around the man. He moved slowly, as to not scare him anymore than he already was, just like he would for a scared animal. 

Randy hugged him back.

Calm washed over him. He held the phone tighter, stroking his face. It was totally platonic though! Just two dudes hanging out, Oliver reasoned. His face heated up, but he focused on the man’s cologne instead. Was it even cologne? He was starting to wonder if that's just what he smelled like. It was very pleasant, at the least. 

Ever since then, Oliver would hold the man at night, his heart thumping as Randy drifted to sleep. It was a little weird, sure, but it seemed to help the man a lot. Randy fell asleep much easier.

The next few weeks were a complete cycle of work. Every day Randy and Oliver would film for a few hours, then walk to the coffee shop for a drink (sometimes to meet Mr. Dickens). Then, Randy would go to his job while Oliver worked on the film some more, usually editing the scenes they had already filmed. Sometimes Randy was called into work in the morning or late at night, leaving Oliver by himself. He didn’t like the silence, at least not while he was alone. But at least he knew it was temporary.

One day, the two were filming inside Oliver’s house. It was a scene that Mr. Dickens had written in, and with a lot of rewriting, the two men decided on a script. It was supposed to be, well, romantic. Maybe a bit more, but he wasn’t sure that he would keep it in whether they filmed it or not.

“You know we c-can’t be together…” Randy mumbled his line hardly loud enough for the microphone. He leaned in, leaving Oliver with no room as his back was against the wall. Stick to the script! He thought, but his thoughts were scrambled as his friend took his hand. Was this even a part of the script? He couldn’t remember.

Randy curiously was looking at him, with a stare so intense it made Oliver break into a sweat. What was the damn line?! His friend began caressing his cheek, and he took his hand and nuzzled it. Was that what he was supposed to do?

No, because Randy seemed a little shocked by this. He still leaned in more, poking his face mere inches from his. He had a dreamy look on his face. Oliver could hardly form a complete train of thought at this point. He was enjoying this… a little too much. He felt himself lean in too, then said the one word he knew the best.

“Cut!” Randy stepped back, his face snapping out of it.

Oliver also seemed to snap back, and he was able to form thoughts again. He was lightheaded.

“S-Sorry, was it t-too much?” Randy said. 

“Um, nope! It was fine. I just forgot my line,” Oliver smiled. His legs were shaking and his heart was fluttering like a bird, brushing his insides with feathers. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Should w-we redo it…?” 

Oliver touched his cheek, reliving the moment in his mind. “Um, I think we can skip this scene for later… ”

Randy sighed in relief. “Oh, t-thank god.”

The two decided to write that scene out later.

Oliver woke with a jolt. With Randy in his arms he heard thunder crash outside. Rain pattered on the roof softly, and the room was a dark blue from the illuminated window. He shifted around a little and looked at the time on the clock. It was well late into the night, around 1 AM. He was spooning Randy from behind, but scooted back and pulled his arms away. 

He yawned and stretched, standing up and walking to his desk. It was cluttered with papers and other various items. He turned on his lamp and looked over the script for a few minutes, then closed it with a sigh. He was completely out of ideas. Then, he was hit with one.

Oliver took his camera and threw on some streetwear, then gently roused Randy. 

“Hey, wake up,” he whispered.

“Huh..?” 

“Let’s go film that last scene.” Oliver held the camera up, smiling.

The rain continued even now, as the two walked outside. Their hands brushed a few times, but it wasn’t unnatural at this point.

Oliver felt the cold water soak his clothes, chilling his skin. He held Randy’s hand, twirling him around. Despite the storm, Oliver laughed, dipping him and pulling him back up. They waltzed quickly to no song at all, just the rain and their heartbeats.

The laughing subsided to just dancing, slowing down to a leisurely rhythm.

Thunder boomed in the distance, causing Randy to jump before pressing closer to him. Oliver had his hands on the man’s hips, and his on his shoulders. They were barely a foot apart before, but it was more of an embrace now rather than a dance.

“You’re gonna be fine,” Oliver mumbled into the man’s neck. “It can’t hurt you.” 

“Thank y-you,” Randy said. 

He looked up at him. “For what?”

The man didn’t respond. The two slow danced now, pressing against each other. It was like time had completely stopped, and it was just the two of them. 

Randy rested his head on Oliver’s. The two were just slow waltzing, holding their hands together and stumbling around in the middle of the road.

“We should go somewhere else dude, we might get sick,” Oliver mumbled.

“Y-You’re right,” Randy said. “I think o-our coffee shop is around here s-somewhere…”

Oliver’s mind buzzed with the words “our coffee shop”, implying that it belonged to the two of them. He really liked that. The two of them together. His brain fizzled with euphoria.

The rain dripping off of his head and the pale yellow streetlights made him look tired. He felt very… attached to the man. That was the best way he could describe it at the moment. Randy led the two along, with both of their hands intertwined. 

The pair walked into the coffee shop. It was open, with only two other people in it (one of them being a worker). That was good, at least. 

They sat down, trying to avoid getting everything wet as best as they could. Randy briefly got up to order coffees for the two of them, then returned quickly. 

Oliver thanked him, taking a drink from his cup.

“Guess we forgot t-to record that,” Randy joked.

“Oh,” Oliver said. “Well, that’s still groovy considering we have every other scene. Or we could do it on the way back.”

Randy smiled at him, so sweet and genine that Oliver’s heart burned.

“Whatever y-you say, boss.” 

Randy leaned in, a soft look on his face. This was much more calm, more natural than earlier. Oliver interlocked his fingers in the other man’s, also leaning in. Their foreheads clonked together, and they stared at each other. The other man looked like he was waiting for something.

The rain continued to lightly tap the window next to them, condensation built up on the glass. Loud thunder crashed outside, and the two men’s heads bumped together in surprise. Randy backed up.

“S-Sorry!” He apologized, but Oliver shook his head.

“It’s fine dude. You don’t have to apologize for everything.”

Randy had a sad look on his face. “I-I don’t want t-to mess up…”

“With whatt?”

He shook his head. “It’s n-nothing.”

Oliver gave him an unconvinced look.

“I j-just don’t want y-you to hate m-me…” Randy whimpered. “I’m a-a little pathetic, h-ha.”

Oliver leaned in, cupping his face gently. “Not at all. I can never hate you. Because I.. l-” Oliver shut up quickly, his face turning red.

Oh. 

Oh shit.

He was in love.

Well, it explained a lot. Even if it did take him a while. And for Randy, too. He was hopeless, and way out of his league. He didn’t even know if he liked men…

“What’s that?” Randy asked.

“I-It’s nothing,” Oliver said. “I don’t hate you.”

Randy pressed his head against his again. His boldness tonight shocked him, but it was a good kind of shock. Like cold water while you’re sleepy. Speaking of water, his clothes were still dripping from the rain.

His body physically ached for the man to close the gap, to the very tips of his fingertips. He trembled with light-headedness when the man got closer. Almost there...

“Do you two need anything?” A worker asked. 

The two parted quickly. Disappointment wormed its way into Oliver, but he quickly pushed it away.

“N-No,” He replied. The person shrugged, and walked away.

The two discarded their cups in the trash, then left quickly. They decided not to film that scene, at least not yet.

Oliver spent the rest of that night awake wishing they had closed the gap between them.

Randy returned one day from work a little… tipsy. He followed Oliver around the house, hiccuping and holding his arm.

“You’re drunk?” Oliver asked, though it was more of a statement.

“We just w-went to get a d-drink after work…” The man slurred.

It was none of Oliver’s business. Still, it was bothering him. “Who’s ‘we’?” 

Randy shrugged. Oliver was doing some paperwork for Mr. Dickens, sitting at his desk and decided to ignore the man while he worked. 

“Go take a nap or something dude.”

He left to go lie down, leaving Oliver alone for a whole five minutes until he returned. Randy dug around for a few minutes, mumbling some things to himself. Oliver turned to face him.

“What are you lookin’ for?” Oliver asked.

“I need a-a highlighter,” he said.

Oliver handed him one. 

Randy uncapped it and smiled. “T-Thank you!” 

“Why do you-” Oliver started, then the other man moved forward to him and drew on his face. “What’s that for?!”

The man put the cap back on and handed it to him, grinning. He hiccupped. “B-Because you’re important!”

Oliver felt his face grow hot. “O-Oh.” His heart fluttered, but he pushed it down and turned back to his paperwork. That was a little unexpected.

Randy continued his cheesy, and frankly rather bad pick up lines. He never waited for a reaction, instead just carrying on. Oliver tried to stay neutral, but ended up laughing at some of them anyway. Then he would wave the air and tell the man he was busy. Randy eventually just ended up leaning on Oliver, holding his left arm while he was filling out forms.

“You’re v-very gorgeous,” Randy smiled, then offered nothing but a hiccup.

Oliver felt hurt by this, tears welling up. Randy didn’t even know what he was saying. The man was… drunk. It didn’t really count. He wiped his face, but he couldn’t stop crying. 

Randy looked at him, tilting his head.

“I-It’s not fair!” Oliver sobbed, leaning on the man and sobbing. His entire body felt dully sore with longing. Even as the man hugged him, he wished for more. It was stupid, and so selfish of him. But he couldn’t help it. 

“H-Huh?” Randy seemed rather confused. It only hurt more that he was drunk. “Why are y-you crying…” He slurred softly. Oliver continued hugging the man, not responding. 

“Forget it…” Oliver sniffed. “I’ll go get you some water.”

He stood up, feeling cold without the man. He slowly got a cup out of the cupboard, dragging out the process. If he was slow enough, maybe Randy would fall asleep and he wouldn’t have to explain himself.

The water overflowed the cup now, but he hadn't moved yet. The idea of leaving the kitchen was too much at the moment. At the very least, he turned off the water and set the cup down. He was shaking.

“Oliverrr,” a voice said. He felt arms hug him from behind, Randy’s face buried in his neck. He sighed into his nightshirt. Every small breath, every shift of the man’s body made Oliver ache even more. He was briefly reminded of that time in Randy’s kitchen. It really was not fair. 

He was about to pry the man off of him when he felt himself being lifted up. 

“You’re gonna drop me!” He cried out in surprise. Being lifted up wasn’t exactly something he was fond of. In fact, he hated heights in general. 

Randy smiled as he carried the man. “N-Never!”

He stumbled a few times, causing Oliver to hug him closer in fear. He pressed his face into the man’s chest, waiting for the moment Randy fell over and dropped him. He didn’t. Instead, he gently set him down on their shared bed.

“R-Randy,” Oliver said, his breath hitching. The man smiled down, a sleepy look on his face, then passed out on him. He sighed, then decided to be thankful he hadn’t vomited anywhere. 

He was a little heavy, but the warmth was very nice at least. He pet his head as he lay awake, hardly able to sleep. Oliver’s heart raced wildly, his palms sweating, but eventually he was able to calm down and hold the man tighter.

Oliver and Randy were sitting on a bench in the park, a common occurrence these days. The two had finished filming the entire movie now, at least.

“You improved so much with acting, dude! What do you think caused it?” Oliver said.

“O-Oh, it’s… y-you’re a great teacher,” Randy smiled.

He shook his head. “There had to have been something.”

“I-I guess I channeled my e-emotions better? I don’t r-really know.”

“What emotions?”

“Uh… I don’t really k-know.”

Oliver nodded in understanding. The two sat in a silence, but his mind still was stuck on something.

“Who was that person you were crying over at that party?”

“I don’t k-know!” Randy blurted.

Oliver tilted his head.

“Well,” Randy sighed. “There w-was this one person… they were pretty i-interesting, I guess.” 

“How so?” Oliver asked, but he kind of knew the answer already.

“They were green. A c-cryptid. I know, i-it’s weird, but they were… amazing. The f-first person, or… thing, to really take m-me seriously.”

Oliver nodded, holding his friend’s hand. 

“So, w-we dated for a while… It was nice,” Randy smiled, as if remembering some fond memories. “Then, one d-day they just got bored… and l-left. We had this big argument, b-but I can’t really remember w-what it was about.”

He nodded again, staying quiet and waiting for him to finish. But Randy didn’t. His body jerked with a sob.

“I’m sorry to hear that happened,” Oliver said. He sincerely did mean that, and a lot more, but a lot was inappropriate for this conversation. Also, he didn’t exactly know how to say any of it. “Is that why you’re drinking?”

Randy nodded, looking at the ground. “I-I’m sorry.”

Oliver shook his head. “You don’t need to, it’s groovy! It’s just a little worrying… what if you hurt yourself?”

“I-I’m a grown man!” He laughed, then sobbed. “It takes the edge off… but I-I have to face reality eventually, I guess…”

“I’ll help in any way I can,” Oliver offered, holding the man’s hand.

“Y-You’ve helped so much,” He sniffled. “Thank you…”

The two men held hands, sitting on the park bench. Oliver felt his worries melting away. He could help Randy. His heart burst with affection and trust for the man. He wanted to rest his head on his shoulder, but feared being weird. Then again, they did hold each other at night… 

“How about we go somewhere tomorrow? We’ll bring some food and make a picnic.”

Randy looked up and gave a small smile. “S-Sure.”

“Where are we g-going?” Randy asked. The two were sitting in Oliver’s car as he drove outside of town.

“You’ll see dude,” Oliver said. He had packed a few things, a checkered blanket, a bag full of food, and some drinks. They had gotten a later start, but it didn’t really matter because the place he was taking them was a lot better at night, and it was also at least an hour away. “It might be a while though, so if you want to go back to sleep then go ahead.”

Randy yawned in response, and he arched his back and stretched. Oliver quickly looked away and back to the road. 

“I-I can drive later if you g-get tired…” He yawned again. 

Oliver shook his head. “It’s fine. I know you didn’t sleep well last night, dude.”

The man curled up on his seat, and mumbled. “T-Thanks, sweet.” And then, he quickly drifted off to sleep, snoring very softly. Oliver felt his face heat up from the nickname. He draped his flannel over him, then focused on the road.

By the time Oliver arrived, Randy was just starting to wake up. The two gathered their supplies and began their walk. They were in a small valley, but not for long. Oliver led the other man over one of the hills, revealing a huge rolling meadow with dozens of flowers. Randy gasped at the sight.

“W-Wow,” he said in awe. Oliver smiled at his amazement, feeling a bubble of happiness in his chest.

They walked over to a blossoming tree, and layed out their blanket in the shade. Then, the two sat down and began to eat. It was a comfortable silence, a small breeze gently disturbing the grass and flowers. It smelled like Spring and the shade was a little chilly. Oliver shifted a little bit into the sun, Randy following. Instantly it became warmer, and he sighed. After eating, the two lied down and looked at the sky.

“Thanks f-for the jacket,” Randy said.

Oliver continued staring at the clouds. “Of course, dude.”

Randy seemed like he wanted to say something. He didn’t, and the two remained staring at the clouds for a while longer. Minutes? Seconds? Hours? Oliver couldn’t tell. Either way, he was having a nice time. The grass tickled his arms, flowers swaying in the wind. Fluffy white clouds lazily drifted across the sky.

Oliver felt happy. It had been a while since he had done this. His throat felt a little tight with euphoria.

“H-How did you know about this place?” The other man asked, lying on his stomach and looking at him.

“Ah, my boss used to take me here. It’s really groovy, huh?” Randy nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, we don’t come here much anymore. With the movie theatre and all.”

“Oh.” His smile fell, and Oliver felt his heart twist. 

“It’s… g-gorgeous. This place.” Randy said after an awkward silence. The man mumbled something else along the lines of “like you”. That couldn’t be it, it didn’t make any sense. He pondered it for a second.

“What?” His heart thumped, for some reason. 

“O-Oh, just that this place i-is really beautiful.”

“It is…” 

Oliver rolled over to face him. Their heads were rather close, and his heart fluttered helplessly. He looked to the side, finding a purple flower and handing it to him.

Randy’s face turned red. “O-Oh wow.”

“For you.” 

The man took it in his bandaged hands gently, handling it with extreme care. He held it up to his face, inhaling softly. 

“Thank y-you,” Randy smiled. He tucked it in his pocket fragilely.

“You’re welcome,” Oliver smiled. 

The two kept their heads close together. He tried to look away while still lying on his side to face the man, but eventually he gave up and continued looking at his face. The sun warmed his cold skin, and he closed his eyes. It was so pleasant to just lie in the grass like this.

“Hey,” Randy must’ve thought he was asleep. He mumbled and lifted his hand to Oliver’s face. He froze to the touch, instant butterflies rising in his stomach. “Are y-you asleep?”

Oliver tried to keep breathing regularly. He didn’t move, but he felt Randy stroke his cheek with his thumbs and almost jerked back in surprise. His heart felt light, yet it thumped wildly. He wanted to open his eyes, but he didn’t.

The other man sighed. Oliver felt him move closer, pressing his chin to his forehead and pulling him in.

“I d-don’t want this to end,” Randy admitted. He pet his head gentely, still embracing the shorter man. Oliver could hardly hear him over the sound of his heart pounding. 

Neither do I, Oliver thought. The smell of sweet pine dulled him to sleep, his body heavy with fatigue.

Oliver opened his eyes. He was lying in the back seat of his car. Randy was driving in front of him.

He straight shot up. “What happened?!”

Randy jumped a little bit, looking back at him. “W-What?”

“Oh.” He realized he had Randy’s jacket on. It smelled exactly like him, and it was a little scratchy but very warm. “Sorry for sleeping so long.”

Randy shook his head. “It’s f-fine! You can go b-back to sleep if you n-need it…”

Oliver yawned. “Thanks.” He lied back down, ignoring the seat belt digging into his side and closed his eyes.

“We did pretty rad, huh,” Oliver smiled. “You should be proud.”

The pair were in the theatre lobby, handing out tickets and food to customers. Technically, Randy didn’t need to be here, but he wanted to help today seeing as the film had been extremely successful.

Randy grinned. “Y-Yeah, it feels pretty n-nice.”

The two continued their jobs until no one else needed tickets or popcorn. Oliver was able to sit down on the floor next to the man.

“S-So now what?” 

“We could go get some food if you’d like?” Oliver offered.

“N-No, I mean,” Randy fiddled with his bandages. “Now that w-we’re done filming…”

Oliver blinked. “Oh. I don’t really know.”

Randy seemed like he was waiting for something else. He stared at him like he knew something Oliver didn’t. It made him anxious.

“I w-wanted to say that,” Randy cleared his throat. “Thank y-you. For e-everything. Y-you’re pretty amazing...”

“I already told you, bro. No need to thank me,” Oliver said, but the praise made his cheeks burn.

Randy huffed and held himself.

“Are you okay?”

The man smiled at Oliver. “M’fine…” He mumbled. 

The two sat, not talking again. 

“I’d…” Randy started. “I-I’d love t-to spend more time w-with you..?” 

“We spent a lot of time together already,” Oliver said.

“I-I mean… what a-am I to y-you?”

“Oh-!” 

“Y-You don’t have t-to answer-”

“No, no it’s all groovy!” Oliver wondered for a second, then began speaking slowly. “Um, you’re a very close friend of mine!” He didn’t want to be weird… if he said how he felt, Randy would probably be creeped out and reject him. Worse, never talk to him again.

“T-That’s it..?” He sounded disappointed, and hurt.

“Huh?” Oliver snapped his head around.

Randy stood up.

“I-I even told you! About them! And h-here I thought… maybe we’d be something else…” Oliver didn’t understand.

“I don’t get what you’re saying,” he whispered.

Randy sighed. “I-I just… Forget it.”

He reached out to grab his hand. Big mistake.

The taller man snatched his arm away. “D-Don’t touch me!”

Oliver stared at his friend, disbelief worming its way into his mind. 

Randy stormed out of the lobby. To where, Oliver didn’t really know. He hoped the man could go back to their place, but if not he didn’t have anywhere to go. 

Oliver already missed him. He was so charming, but in a way he couldn’t exactly describe. His heart felt like it was tearing, agonizingly slow. His head thudded. 

On the way to his house, Oliver looked for traces of the man, but couldn’t find him. Randy didn’t have anything that valuable either way, but what he did have was still at Oliver’s house.

He sighed, lying on his bed.

Where is Randy?

The question consumed Oliver for a week, at the least. He wasn’t able to sleep much, especially without the man. He realized now how dangerous it would be for him. Randy didn't have any place to go, so he would be all alone. Maybe even on the streets.

Oliver considered filing a missing persons report, but ultimately decided against it. He would wait, at the very least, a few more days. He didn’t want to frighten the man with the police and make him run away, but it was looking a little hopeless. There was no sign of him anywhere. He went over some ideas of where in the town he could be, but couldn’t think of any.

He was stuck in his thoughts when his boss came up behind him. “‘Ello, Ollie!”

“Hey sir.” He didn’t look up from his distant stare at the door.

“This movie of yours sure drew in a crowd. Good job.”

“Thank you.”

Mr. Dickens stood behind him for a few seconds, his face softening. He patted his shoulder. “There’s another party tomorrow.”

“How do you even know about those?” Oliver mumbled solemnly.

His boss chuckled. “Not to worry, lad. You should loosen up. You did so much for this theatre already. Maybe you could bring that Randy kid with you.” Oliver grimaced at the mention of him.

“We’re not talking anymore.”

Mr. Dickens frowned, crossing his arms. “Well, why’s that? You two had gotten along quite swimmingly, too…”

Oliver sighed, resting his head on the counter. The cold pressed against his phone head. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll go.”

“Excellent! Now go home, I’ll take care of things here.”

Oliver arrived, stepping out of his car and walking inside. He was instantly greeted with excited yelling and loud music. He felt like he’d been through this before, and he had. It’s not like he was going to stay for longer than ten minutes anyway. 

The house he was at was similar to the house from last time, but it was a lot more crowded. He briefly thought about how Randy would react, and smiled at the idea of their hands intertwining, then shook his head. His heart dully ached at the thought of the man. 

He faintly smelled alcohol and decided to leave in five minutes instead. Oliver faintly heard a familiar voice, and his head began to hurt.

He weaved in between the crowds, trying to ignore the looming dread weighing in on him. He made it out the back door and saw a few people swimming in a pool. A few other people were sticking their legs in and sitting by the side. Randy was among them.

Oliver’s heart dropped. He walked up to the man, tapping his shoulder. Randy faced to meet him, and smiled. 

“H-Hey! Ollie!” Oliver hated that name. Only Mr. Dickens used it, and even then it still got on his nerves.

“Where have you been dude?!”

Randy shrugged, standing up. The people around the pool were laughing. Oliver felt small and helpless, like the world was collapsing in on itself.

Oliver lowered his voice for the other man. “Why are you drinking again?”

“I m-missed you,” The other man slurred. He didn’t exactly know if that was a response to the question or completely unrelated, but it didn’t matter. Randy hugged him, and he smelled sweet pine again. It was nice to smell that again… 

“We’re going home now, dude. Come one.” Oliver said. He wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Randy let himself be dragged along. This felt familiar.

Oliver sat next to the sleeping man, letting his thoughts wander. Where had Randy been staying? Was he hurt? Why was he at that party? He briefly wondered if Randy would even wake up, but he shooed the thought away. That was stupid. Of course he was going to wake up! He was just hungover… that’s all.

Still, he paced the house. He did paperwork. He made some food. He even attempted taking a nap, but the idea of being next to the passed out man freaked him out a little. So, Oliver went back to doing other things. Eventually he gave up and sat down, staring at him.

He felt relieved he had found him, at the very least. 

Randy woke up. Oliver brought him a cup of water. He rejected it.

“This situation feels familiar,” Oliver joked, but stopped smiling when he saw the other man’s expression.

“Why d-did you even help m-me? Why did y-you stick w-with me? Of all p-people!” Randy sobbed. “Why can’t you h-hate me?!”

Oliver sat down next to him on their- or, his bed. He was used to it being their bed, at least. Maybe not anymore. The question was familiar. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he woke the man up and asked him to help with the film. He realized now that Randy had asked that, and he still didn’t know the answer.

“Because… we’re friends. I don’t hate you.” At least that was the truth. He didn’t hate Randy. And they were friends, yes. He didn’t mention how he was in love with the man though.

Randy remained emotionless, at least for a few moments. His features softened up a bit. “Oh god, I-I shouldn’t have assumed that. I’m s-sorry for w-worrying you!” 

“Assumed what?”

“T-That we were…” Randy cleared his throat. “U-Um, it doesn’t matter.”

Oliver held the man’s hand. “What was it?”

“W-We can remain friends! It’s f-fine!”

He remained confused. Randy sighed, looking away. His discomfort made Oliver uneasy, and he was about to stop pressing for information when the man spoke again.

“I t-thought w-we could… y’know! B-Become a thing…” His voice shrunk in volume, making it so Oliver was just barely able to hear what he said. Even then, he questioned if that was what the man had actually said. 

“Huh?!” Oliver’s heartbeat quickened.

Randy inhaled, facing him. “I really like you! Like a lot! And I have for a while!” His words were very rushed and quick.

“Really?” 

“I-I’m s-sorry, this is s-stupid-”

Oliver leaned in, closing his eyes and clicking their heads together. It was very satisfying. Randy tilted his head, holding his cheek. 

As they lay down next to each other, Randy in Oliver’s arms, he realized he finally knew the answer to that question.

“I know why it was you.”

“Why?”

“Cause you’re the one who was crying at that party,” Oliver said teasingly.

Randy sighed. “I-I’m a loser.”

Oliver leaned in, pressing his head against the man’s and whispered. “You’re my loser.”

A smile appeared on Randy's face as he whispered the words, "I love you."

Oliver stared into his eyes for a moment before replying, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was originally by @/VlRTUALSURGERY on twitter! i asked to use it and i added some more stuff to it. go follow him! he's very funny and has very cool art
> 
> thank you to all of my editors/beta readers !! i was really impatient with getting this posted but they were all very kind and helpful !! mostly to tabi who edited the SHIT out of this in such a short time!! 
> 
> this took a little over a month and GOD it was so draining but i'm so happy it's finally done. thanks for reading!!
> 
> comments/criticisms are always appreciated!
> 
> come talk to me!  
> instagram: slushyishere  
> twitter: slushyisnthere


End file.
